Frozen Shadows
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Darkness,Ice. What would have happened if Zane had been raised by Garmadon as the prince of Darkness. For Ice will only ever be seen as the spawn of evil. But will earth fall in shadow for ice creates cracks in a heart of stone. Can Ninjago survive the rule of Darkness or will Sensei Wu assemble fire,lightning,and energy to defeat the darkness?
1. It came in a white blanket

**Since I have the absolute worst case of writers block for nearly all my other stories I figured I'd publish one of my fluffy fics just to get something up,this will not be a one shot.**

Garmadon was annoyed that he had been sent to the underworld by his stuck up brother to leave his wife and 2 year old son,Garmadon swore to get revenge. One day a skeleton came up to him.

"Lord Garmadon something made it's way down here and we thought we'd alert you to it" said the skeleton

"What is it?" snapped Garmadon.

"We don't know" said the skeleton. Garmadon walked out of the room and the skeleton lead him to a little white bundle from which little coos and giggles were coming. Garmadon recognized it instantly as a baby. He picked up the little one and a letter fell off the bundle.

" _Dear Lord Garmadon_

 _Please take care of my only son Zane,he holds a very rare gift that I know will not be accepted in ninjago. After studying the serpentine war heavily I could only come to the conclusion that my son is the first elemental master with the ability of ice. I only wish my son to be loved and cared for as well as accepted but ice is so much like darkness that I know that ninjago will grow to hate him and that is not what I want for my child. I can only hope that you accept my plea and take care of my little Zane._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous_ " Garmadon finished reading the letter and then looked back to the little bundle in his arms. The baby was blond with light blue eyes.

"My lord what should we do about it?" asked a skeleton

"We will keep this child and teach him how to control his powers" said Garmadon. Little Zane suddenly sneezed which caused a small flurry of ice crystals to abruptly fill the air. Garmadon smiled and tickled the baby causing the little one to giggle and squirm around. Garmadon didn't want to admit it but he missed caring for a child.

"My lord why would we keep a human child? asked Samukai

"Because I said so" snapped Garmadon walking away with a cooing baby in his arms. Garmadon knew by looking at Zane that he couldn't be anymore than a week old. The baby was tiny,so tiny that it was a little concerning. Garmadon called a skeleton over and told him to go to ninjago and steal baby formula,a bottle,several blankets,diapers,and a cradle. About two hours later the skeleton returned with the items. Zane had fallen asleep so Garmadon placed him in the stolen cradle. Garmadon noticed that Zane was nothing like Lloyd,while as an infant Lloyd had been loud,energetic,and sometimes a bit of a trouble maker. Zane seemed to be the exact opposite. Zane's noises seemed to consist mostly of coos and giggles,and his movement was limited to trying to snuggle closer to the one holding him. It wasn't for another half hour that Garmadon heard the first signs of distress coming from the infant. Even that was very subtle,only being a couple little whimpers. Garmadon figured that Zane was probably hungry and prepared a bottle of baby formula for the little one. Zane started sucking at the bottle hungrily and Garmadon gave a slight smile.

"You are cute aren't you,much like my own son. Wait till he finds out that he has a new little brother" said Garmadon as if Zane could understand him. The sweet little baby gave a little yawn and snuggled closer to Garmadon who put him back in the little cradle. He knew that he had to remember that he still had Lloyd to love,but Lloyd was safe with his mother in ninjago,this child would only be safe with Garmadon. Garmadon couldn't help but start to love Zane slightly more than his own son. Garmadon remembered that Lloyd had always been unable to sleep without his little stuffed snake and was anxious to get a little toy for Zane. Leaving the sleeping baby,Garmadon went out to the main area of the underworld and called for Samukai.

"Go to ninjago and steal a small stuffed bear for my new son" said Garmadon

"Yes my lord" said Samukai and went to go carry out the order he had just been given. An hour later the Samukai returned with a small stuffed polar bear toy. Garmadon snatched it and took it to his room where Zane was fast asleep in his cradle. He put the stuffed toy in with the baby who instantly grabbed it with his tiny fist.

"Wait a minute, isn't one of the golden weapons that my brother has no doubt hidden,fitted with the power of ice?" Garmadon asked himself. This child would be strategic for his takeover of , Garmadon was certain of.


	2. The Cutest Evil

**Hi I'm back with another chapter of my cutest fanatic yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Five years had passed since Garmadon took in Zane and the little boy had grown quite a bit.

"Daddy,can you help me practice my evil laugh?" asked Zane looking up at Garmadon who smiled

"Sure Zane" said Garmadon taking the little boy's hand and leading him to an empty room to teach him the ways of evil.

"Now copy this,MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Garmadon

"MUHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Zane which came out more like a cute giggle.

"Try again but deeper this time" encouraged Garmadon

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Zane. This time it was flawless. Garmadon beamed at the five year old.

"How was that daddy?" asked Zane. In response Garmadon picked Zane up and hugged him.

"Perfect Zane,it was perfect" said Garmadon.

"Didn't you say I had a brother,when will I meet him?" asked Zane

"In a couple years Zane" said Garmadon

"Will he like me?" asked Zane

"I hope so" said Garmadon

"I'm gonna go practice it on the skeletons" laughed Zane,running off. Garmadon smiled as he watched his adopted son run off. The little boy was always so eager to learn and was as docile as a kitten. Now more than ever Garmadon wanted to recreate ninjago in his own image,even if it was only for Zane and his powers to be accepted. Zane had unlocked his powers as an infant and loved using them for quick getaways and pranks. Creating black ice was Zane's favorite thing to do and it always got the better of the skeletons. Given the right instructions Zane could be a very good dark lord,if not the most adorable. The shrieks of skeletons penetrated the air followed by an evil laugh that would make an Anacondrai shiver with fright. Garmadon chuckled and walked into his throne room. Suddenly Zane came running back in and jumped onto Garmadon's lap.

"Hi daddy!" giggled Zane

"I thought you were messing with the skeletons?" asked Garmadon

"Samukai got mad and threatened to throw me into the lava pits" said Zane with a giggle

"*sigh* what am I gonna do with you?" asked Gramadon

"Piggy back ride?" asked Zane with a devilishly cute look on his face

"Oh why not" said Garmadon lifting Zane onto his shoulders and running around the room,Zane shrieking with they sat down again Zane fell asleep in Garmadon's arms and started sucking his thumb,he didn't do this often,only when he was very content. Garmadon smiled even though his eldest son would grow up probably to be trained by Wu in the art of Spinjitzu,Garmadon placed faith in the fact that Zane would grow up knowing not only the truth,but in case Garmadon failed Zane would be able to become the next dark lord

"Even if he tries getting what he wants using the adorable eyes that he seems to have perfected to the point of practically mind controlling the victims of it" said Garmadon who on more than one occasion had been subjugated to "The Eyes" just because Zane wanted ice cream.


	3. Prince of Darkness

Zane was now 17 and was about to lead an attack on the Four weapons blacksmith shop in order to get a map for his father. As Zane lead the assault an old man came to defend the two teenagers who ran the shop. That made Zane get an Idea

"Retreat but take the girl" shouted Zane. He was dressed in dark gray robes and had a silver crown on.

"Who are you?" shouted Wu

"I AM ZANE NIX GARMADON ADOPTED SON OF LORD GARMADON AND THE MASTER OF THE ICE" shouted Zane before retreating into the shadows.

"This is not good" said the old man who name was sensei Wu

"Who was that and why did they take my sister?" asked the boy named Kai

"Someone who I've been looking for for many years,though it seems that he has been raised by the enemy" said Wu

"Well doesn't it make sense for ice to be evil? I'm mean everyone hates it" said Kai

"Perhaps that is why the boy was raised by Garmadon,though there has never been an ice wielder in ninjago before,there is a golden weapon that harnesses such a power,as for your sister,I have no idea why Zane would want her" said Wu

"I'll come with you to learn this spinitsu thing but only to save my sister from that creep" said Kai

"It is called Spinjitzu,and we must go at once" said Wu

 **Meanwhile in the underworld**

"You'll never get away with this!" screamed Nya as the skeletons tied her up in Zane's chambers,she was expecting the worst

" Now now,don't worry your pretty little head,you're here as my guest,I've never seen a girl before,at least not a live one,the female skulkin are such a bore" said a silky voice from the shadows

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Nya fearfully

" Now now no need to be afraid my dear,my father would never allow me to harm a woman,he himself was married once and although I have never met her,I'm sure she would not take kindly to me causing harm to such a pretty little thing" said Zane stroking her cheek with a light but icy cold finger,which Nya promptly tried to bite

"My my,you are a feisty one aren't you" said Zane with a musical laugh

"If you're not going to hurt me why am I here?" demanded Nya

"Depends what you mean by Here" said Zane "If you mean the underworld,my father wants to use you as bait for your brother and something to trade for in order for me to get what is rightfully mine,if you mean my room you will get your own as I am a gentleman and would never force you to sleep in here against your will,I merely want a little company till my father decides to use you for his own purposes,Oh I forgot,I haven't properly introduced myself,I am Zane Garmadon prince of the underworld and the master of Ice"

"Let me go" said Nya

"No you are far too,useful,for me to do that,besides if we are to be better acquainted I must know what your name is" said Zane

"I am Nya smith,and if you don't let me go I'll shove that crown up your arse" said Nya. Zane laughed

" And what, my sweet, give you any surety of you being able to do that,you are currently tied to my bedpost" said Zane in a voice like honey. Nya knew that it was useless to try to escape at this point so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Now my dear, what game would you like to play? I have many,many games" said Zane

"Such as what?" demanded Nya

"Card games,board games, charades,take your pic" said Zane

"I won't play anything with you" said Nya stubbornly

"Fine you can just sit there and be pretty,I am much more patient than my father" said Zane still in that same sickeningly sweet voice

 **With Kai**

" How much longer is this going to take" groaned Kai who had been trying and failing to finish the course for over a week now

" Patience,it takes time to learn spinjitzu" said Wu

"Yeah well while I'm being "patient",my sister is being held captive by some prince of darkness" said Kai

"Without patients you will never save your sister" said Wu


	4. Weapons and Undercover Spies

**Ok I'm sorry if no one likes this story after this chapter but GLACIER IS BEST SHIP**

The three ninja were on their way to the caves of despair which was where the first golden weapon was hidden,unfortunately the skulkin were there as well for the exact same reason. Zane was leading the search,he'd long ago been taught spinjitzu and from what his spy had told him,the ninja had no idea how to unlock it. Zane noticed his spy within the group of ninja,the one he'd trained himself after learning which element he carried. Soon,that spy would lead them to their doom allowing Zane to claim the Scythe of Quakes for his father. Zane knew that most human beings needed sunlight in order to survive so it would probably be a death sentence to keep nya locked in her cell in the underworld all day everyday,so he'd brought the pretty girl with him. She was currently chained to a rock guarded by the more competent skeletons.

"Nya!" exclaimed Kai upon seeing her only to be shushed by Cole

"Look I know you want to save your sister but we need to quiet." said Cole only to realize Kai had gone off to try and rescue Nya.

"That idiot,he's gonna give away our position" whispered Jay

"Common,no use staying here" said Cole.

In the end they narrowly got the Scythe and then were off to find the shurikens of ice. However they didn't know that Zane had beaten them to it.

"So you're saying we wasted valuable time that could have been spent saving my sister for NOTHING!" said Kai

"Not only that but the dragon is gone as well,Zane must've tamed it and grabbed the shurikens" said Cole

"Wait how did you know his name?" asked Jay

"I heard a skeleton refer to him as Zane" said Cole quickly

 **Deep in the underworld**

Zane push the large doors to the throne room open and kneeled before his father.

"My son how many times must I tell you that there is no need for you to bow to me,rise and come sit beside me,I trust you procured the weapons that are yours by elemental right?"

Zane rose and sat next to his father's throne while Garmadon thought it about time to get his son his own throne.

"Yes father,the guardian that my uncle placed there was a dragon,one that I quickly managed to tame" said Zane with a childlike joy in his eyes at the knowledge of having a new pet.

"Very good my son,and before you ask,yes you may keep the dragon,but I am curious as to how you and our "guest" are getting on" said Garmadon

"She fascinates me,but yet I find myself romantically attracted to another,one who is on our side" said Zane

"This interest of your,if I may venture a guess,is that boy about your age who you recruited as a spy,am I right" asked Garmadon inquisitively.

"Yes father,I find him,rather attractive,and with a personality that many would consider perfect" said Zane slightly embarrassed

"I see. My son you are long passed the age where I need to protect you constantly but please keep an open mind to others,most others you have met have been our enemies and an ally is few and hard to come by,please bare an open mind and heart so you don't close for someone who will never love you" said Garmadon

"I understand father" said Zane

"And furthermore,when did this whole "Father" thing start, you went from Dada to daddy and then to dad,now I'm father? That term makes me feel old" said Garmadon with a smile

"Sorry dad" said Zane

"No need to be sorry my son,I was merely curious,surely you have not outgrown hugs,like you did bedtime stories at five, I hope" said Garmadon as he opened his arms to which Zane accepted hand fell into his father's embrace.

 **Mean while**

"Ok since we can't get the shurikens we need to focus on the Sword of Fire and the Nunchucks of Lightning" said Jay in his annoyingly chipper voice

"Don't forget,that monster still has my sister,hey did anyone see where Cole went?" said Kai

Cole was sitting alone thinking about how complicated his life had gotten,he had a double life to lead on opposite sides of each other, a new crush,and new weapon that he would have to deliver to said crush, and had to keep his father from finding out that he wasn't really at the performing arts school. If he was honest with himself he'd follow the side that had a better reason to do what it was doing,family. Instead of the annoyingly cryptic grandfather figure who never gave them reasons or choice. Cole didn't care if one side meant peace and the other destruction. Darkness completely explained everything to him and didn't keep critical secrets. Not to mention the extremely hot blond boy he worked for. Heck,he cheer on darkness just for a chance with Zane.


	5. Meetings

**Warning intersecting plot points.**

Zane could not believe how anyone one could set the serpentine free and only want them to steal candy for him. As it turned out when Lloyd had been sent to Darkley's school for bad boys (Zane had graduated from there at top of his class) and had gotten into a chemistry accident causing him to de-age and have the personality and stature of a ten year old even though he was two years older than Zane.

"For the last time Lloyd,in what way shape or form is stealing candy from a baby evil? I did that when I was 8" said Zane who had run into Lloyd in Jamanikai village. Of course the hypnobrai were wreaking havoc. Zane froze the snakes using his weapon. He had told Cole to meet him here and bring the Scythe of Quakes with him.

" Oh and what have you been doing all this time,little brother?" sneered Lloyd

"I'm waiting for an ally to bring me one of the golden weapons" said Zane

"You mean your boyfriend" singsonged Lloyd, promoting Zane to blush

"He is not my boyfriend" said Zane defiantly

"Sure,is that why you look like a tomato every time he's mentioned" said Lloyd  
" shut up,you're only ten,what do you know" said Zane

"Technically I'm nineteen" said Lloyd

"A nineteen year old who can't tell Iron from Hydrogen" said Zane "I bet you couldn't fight your way out of an empty room"

"That was ONE time and i was blindfolded,not my fault I kept whacking the wall with that sword" said Lloyd

"Hence why dad loves me more" said Zane

"I'll believe that when I see it" said Lloyd " you should probably go,not good to keep your boyfriend waiting"

"Shut up" said Zane before walking off to where Cole was waiting on the bench in the park.

" Did you bring the scythe?" asked Zane

" yeah,barely" said Cole. There was a few moments of awkward pause before Cole got up the nerve and kissed Zane's cheek. Zane was shocked. Did Cole just kiss him?  
"S-sorry,I couldn't help it" said Cole before Zane grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. They both melted into the kiss and and time seemed to stop. They both parted from the kiss with obvious blushes on their faces.

" How quick can you get me the nun-chucks and sword?" asked Zane

"Is one weapon a week good enough" asked Cole. Zane pouted

"Why so long" whined Zane

"Don't want Wu to get suspicious,he'll be livid when I tell him I "lost" the scythe" said Cole

"Yeah well at least you don't have to deal with an annoying little brother" said Zane promoting Cole to laugh

"Clearly you've never met Jay or Kai"

"Try a nineteen year old in a ten year old's body"

"Try a three year old in a sixteen year old's body and you have Jay" said Cole

"Alright point taken,but seriously can you get the weapons a little faster? I want to see you more than just once a week" said Zane

"Well that brother of yours did unleash the serpentine,seriously didn't he ever learn that no one trusts snakes,not even your dad?" said Cole

"He got kicked out of the boarding school" said Zane

"Well since he unleash the snakes the ninja will probably be called to deal with them,If you can find out where your brother will attack next, I can slip away from the others and we can have some fun" said Cole

" Deal" said Zane with a smile. They kissed again before Cole had to leave and go back to the monastery.


	6. Love of Shadow

Cole arrived back at the monastery in high spirits and started cooking,something.

"Cole,where is the Scythe of Quakes?" asked Wu

"I don't know,go ask Kai" said Cole

"Alright" said a suspicious Wu. They had gotten the nunchucks of lightning earlier than expected and now Cole needed to figure out how to get them away from the ninja who slept with them like a teddy bear. Zane had told him that the nunchucks needed to be delivered directly to Garmadon which also meant he'd get to spend more time with Zane. He'd go that night if he could get the nunchucks since he had already made fake nunchucks of lightning and Lord Garmadon himself had promised Cole that he would get to keep the Scythe of Quakes for himself once ninjago was turned to darkness,and Cole would take his rightful place alongside Zane. All day Cole had had a goofy smile on his face and kept checking the time.

"Hey Cole,we plan on getting the Sword of fire tomorrow,and why the heck are you smiling like that?" asked Jay

"No reason" said Cole quickly

"You've been acting strange lately" said Kai

"Are you seeing someone?" asked Jay

"I guess you could say that" said Cole

"I she hot?" asked Kai

"Um I'm gay so it's not a she" said Cole

"Ohh,well what's his name?" asked Kai

"Like I'll ever tell" said Cole

Later that night Cole snuck out after switching the Nunchucks of Lighting with fake ones. He met Zane at the edge of the woods and the two of them shared a brief kiss before Zane helped Cole up onto the Dragon and the two of them took off for the underworld.

"Just to warn you we have the fire ninja's sister in the dungeon and she won't stop screaming at us to let her go,bit annoying really and dad really needs to know when you guys are going after the Sword of fire" said Zane

"The ninja plan on getting it tomorrow,and I need to be back before dawn" said Cole

"Good,and don't worry about being back by dawn, you don't need to go back there ever again. The skulkin will fetch your stuff" said Zane earning him a kiss from his boyfriend.

"I love you,you know that right" said Cole

"Of course I do and I love you too" said Zane

"So what are you planning for tonight?" asked Cole

"Well once dad has the nunchucks we can go to my room and have a little fun,maybe even make that brat called Nya watch us" said Zane

"Sounds fun" said Cole.

When they got to the underworld Cole presented Garmadon with the nunchucks of Lighting.

"You have done well Master of Earth,you shall be rewarded highly for your service but i think my son has other plans for tonight" said Garmadon with a smile before Zane dragged his boyfriend to his room where Nya was already tied to a wall facing the bed. Screaming her head off as she was scarred for life.

The next morning Cole woke up next to Zane,neither of them had any clothes on and Nya was passed out.

"Hi" whispered Zane

"Hi" said Cole before kissing Zane on the nose

"Just think no more waking up alone,you are mine and I am yours" said Zane

"I can't believe your dad let us do this" said Cole

"Dad has always been very lax about what I can and can't do,my brother on the other hand will be a nightmare" said Zane

"Well once ninjago belongs to your father,we can do this in public and who would stop us" said Cole

"Well Dad still needs the sword and my uncle will be livid to find you're not there" said Zane

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" said Cole snuggling closer to Zane and the two of them fell asleep again. Garmadon walked into the room and smiled when he saw the boys ordered the skeletons to take Nya back to her cell,she would need to be fully awake for his plans later,but the boys wouldn't want to get out of bed for a good few days. Nevertheless Garmadon laid a black and orange robe with another silver crown out for Cole when he got up. Garmadon left the room and sent a skeleton spy.

Meanwhile in the Monastery

"Jay do you know where Cole is,I haven't seen him since yesterday" said Kai

"He didn't come home last night?" asked Jay

"No he didn't" said Kai

"Hey wait these aren't my nun chucks" said Jay looking at the iron weapon with gold paint on it and blue wires between it

"Didn't Cole also lose the Scythe of Quakes as well,I smell something fishy" said Kai

"He has been seeing someone,how much you wanna bet a certain blond haired blue eyed prince is behind everything" said Jay

"THAT SON OF SNAKE IS A SPY!" screamed Kai. That's when Wu entered the room..


	7. Green Revaled

The Weapons had reacted. Lloyd had walked into the room where Zane and Cole were practicing with the weapons and the Nunchucks of lightning and the Scythe of quakes as well as the shurikens of Ice started floating around Lloyd. Garmadon was less than pleased that one of his sons would one day have to defeat him. Lloyd was told to go to his uncle's while Zane and Cole trained relentlessly. Well some of that training was classed as "endurance".

"I can't believe my brother is the green ninja" said Zane with a hint of sadness in his voice

"It's called Karma my darling" said Cole bringing Zane into a warm hug.

Garmadon walked back into the castle looking extremely annoyed. Not only had his plan to get the sword of fire failed,Nya got away and now his son was the green ninja. At least he still had Zane. Garmadon followed the sounds of two teens training and found both boys in the training hall rolling on the ground with barely anything on.

"Boys,can you please save that for your room?" asked Garmadon

"Sorry dad got caught up in the moment" said Zane sheepishly

"Sorry sir" said Cole

"Quite alright my son,and Cole call me dad,you're practically family now,and I will arrange the wedding once I take over ninjago" said Garmadon with a smile

"DAAAADDDD" cried Zane "we've barely been dating two weeks,granted we've gotten a bit carried away"

"I haven't even gotten the chance to buy the ring yet" said Cole quietly.


End file.
